


Can I Ask a Favor?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Established Relationship, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied John Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Panties, Top John, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has a HUGE favor to ask his daddy. And he knows the best time to do it is in the middle of sex.





	

Dean technically lost his virginity when he was fifteen. It was a sweet girl in his science class, a year older than him. But he never counted her. 

No, when he thought about his first time, it was one minute into his sixteenth birthday, when he sank himself onto his father's cock for the first time.

Dean and John had been more than father and son since Dean was fourteen. He caught his father jerking off and just couldn't help coming over and helping out. Things only escalated from there - but John refused to have sex with Dean until he turned sixteen. 

Now it was two days before Dean turned eighteen. He was standing in the bathroom of the hotel, twisting his body in different ways to get a good look. He had on a pair of white and pink lace panties, connected with a garter belt to smooth, silky black stockings.

The door opened suddenly and Dean jumped, gasping when John walked in. He stopped short, dragging his gaze slowly up and down his son's body. 

Dean's cheeks pinked up, but he made no move to cover himself. "Dad. I didn't expect you home for another few hours."

John cleared his throat, a bulge already forming in the front of his jeans. "I guess you didn't. I didn't know you liked panties, son."

Dean looked down, smiling a little. He dragged his hands up the smooth fabric on his legs, palming his thickening cock through the sheer fabric. "I only tried them the first time a few months ago. But I love them... They make me feel nice. Pretty." He looked up at John then and turned around, popping his butt out. "Do you think I look pretty in them, Daddy?" He asked, looking over his bare shoulder. 

John crossed the small bathroom in point five seconds. He shoved Dean against the wall and ground against his ass. "Look fucking gorgeous, Dean. Look like a little whore. Wanna be fucked like one?" His spread Dean's ass roughly, palming the freckled cheeks. 

Dean whimpered, rutting himself backwards. "Please. Sammy is gonna be gone until six. Fuck me full of your cum, Daddy, please."

John backed up, slapping Dean's ass hard enough that it jiggled. 

"Hands and knees. Gonna fuck you right here."

"Can I take these off first?" Dean asked.

"No way. Gonna watch you ruin 'em."

Dean pouted. "But I saved up for these, Dad." 

John smiled, understanding his frustration. He pulled Dean close and kissed over the curve of his neck. "I promise, if you're a good boy and get these nice and messy for me, I'll buy you two new pairs, whatever color and style you want, okay?"

Dean smiled widely. "Really?"

"I want my baby comfortable." He reached down and pushed the back of the panties aside before rubbing his thumb along Dean's hole. He gasped when it slid in. 

Dean chuckled. "I've been wearing my plug all day. So my hole's nice and relaxed. You should be able to just get some lube and put it in me."

"You are such a good boy, Dean." John kissed his son gently. "I'm gonna get the lube, get ready for me." 

Dean dropped to his hands and knees when John left, spreading his thighs wide. He made sure his hard, weeping cock was tucked neatly into the panties and awaited his father's return. 

John knelt behind Dean when he returned. "You sure you don't want me to stretch you out?"

"No, I'm good."

John thumbed his hole a second before pouring lube on his fingers and driving two inside his son's ass. Dean grunted, his toes curling in the stockings. 

"Need more, Daddy." John swatted his ass gently. 

"Patience." He continued to finger Dean gently. "Tell me, son. How often do you wear pretty panties like this?"

"J-- Just when you're gone usually. They make me feel so nice."

"I think we need to buy you more. I'd like you in them all the time." John pulled his fingers out, slicking his cock. 

"What about on hunts?"

"Especially on hunts. Think about how nice it'll feel afterwards. No sweaty boxers sticking to your legs... Just a nice, soft pair of panties for your dad to peel off right before he fucks the stress right out of you."

Dean sighed contentedly. It turned to a gasp when John slipped the thick head of his cock into his hole. 

John didn't bother waiting. After nearly two years he knew how far he could push Dean. Immediately he picked up a quick pace, his slapping against Dean's thighs as he drove his full length deep.

Dean stayed quiet, as John had trained him to. Soft whimpers and sighs of pleasure told John he was enjoying it. 

Finally, Dean spoke softly. "D--Daddy, I have favor to-- oh, right there, Daddy! Favor to ask..." 

John slowed a little so Dean could speak. "What's your favor?"

"C--Can I pop Sammy's cherry?" 

John stopped thrusting completely. "What?"

Dean looked back, fearing anger. 

But John just looked surprised. "You wanna have sex with your brother?"

"You can't tell me you didn't notice. These last few months. The things we've been doing."

John chuckled. "So I wasn't dreaming what I thought I saw in the car a few days ago. When Sammy was supposed to be asleep with his head on your lap."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "He was sleepy. But nah, he had my cock down his throat. Why do you think I met your eyes in the mirror?" He wet his lips. "I wanted you to know the exact minute I was coming down my brother's throat. He swallows so good, Daddy."

John's cock throbbed. "Fuck." He picked up a slow pace again, lazily pumping his cock into Dean's hole. "Does he want to lose it?"

Dean nodded, groaning. "Wants to gimme it on my birthday. As a present."

"You know I prefer the age of sixteen."

"I know, Daddy. But Sam's so mature for his age. I know he's young but he knows what he wants. He's been able to take my thick dildo for two weeks and wears a plug all the time." He began to hump himself back onto John's cock as he spoke. 

John groaned. "All the time?"

"Yes. Oh, you're gonna make me come if you keep that up," Dean whispered as John began to pound against his prostate. His throat clicked and it took a moment before he could speak again. "W-- wearing one now. You can check when he gets home. He-- He loves holding o--open his hole and letting me blow my load into it then plugging him up. Oh Daddy, harder. S--Says he likes feeling like a slut even th-- though he's still a virgin."

John began to fuck into Dean a little quicker. "Does he know about us?"

Dean nodded, moaning softly. "W-- wanted you to pop his cherry b-- but doesn't wanna wait until he's sixteen. Hopes if I fuck him y-- you'll do it sooner." 

"Well he's right," John admitted. "Alright, you can take his virginity. But I get to watch."

"D-- Deal."

John pulled out and leaned back against the wall. "Now stop talking and ride me, son."

Dena grinned and climbed onto John's cock, sliding down slowly. He grabbed his shoulders and picked up a quick pace, moaning softly. 

John leaned forward, holding the back of Dean's neck. They kissed lazily as Dean rode his father, signing contentedly into his mouth. 

He threw his head back suddenly. "Daddy, can I come?"

"Course, son. Just lean back so I can watch you wreck your pretty undies." 

Dean leaned back, letting John's hand support him. He bounced as fast as he could manage, gasping and groaning when he came, the front of the panties oozing white as he soaked them. 

John groaned, his short nails digging into Dean's lower back. "Just a little more baby. Want it inside?" Dean nodded, leaning forward so he could move faster. 

The only indication John was having his own orgasm was the sudden clench of his arms around Dean's waist. The younger stopped, sitting down fully on the cock inside him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the throb and twitch deep inside his belly. 

He heard the main door of the hotel room open while John was still coming. 

"Sammy! Come into the bathroom!" Dean called, winking at John. The bathroom door opened and Dean looked back, grinning when Sam stopped short, his face red. 

"Hey little brother."

"D-- Did you talk to him?" Sam asked softly, palming himself. 

"Mhm. And he agrees." Dean slowly pulled off John's cock and sat next to him. "But right now, you have two daddies who both have pretty messy cocks... Why don't you strip down to just your plug and be a good boy for us?"

Sam beamed. "Of course, Daddy."


End file.
